Am I The Dead One?
by RayRayofCali
Summary: This is the entire movie in David's point of view pov please leave a review. Tell me if I should continue!


**A/N: There's not many fanfics for this category and I was watching the movie and I love it and decided to write it down. Also, just to let you know, my letter 'D' on my keypad sucks so if you see a missing letter where there should have been a 'd', please ignore it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Just Like Heaven.**

I lost her. I lost Laura. And I couldn't stop it from happening. She was wonderful. Sure, she was a slob but I loved her more than anything. I didn't know if I could live without her. I know, I sound like a hopeless romantic. Well, Laura was everything to me.

Anyway, after she…left, I decided to turn to the one thing that might help me forget. Alcohol. After awhile, I couldn't live in that house anymore. Everything reminded me of her. The doorknob where she left her bras, the rings on the coffee table, everything. I had to leave.

I got a realtor for San Francisco. I lived in Sacramento, so it wouldn't be a long ride. When I got there, she started showing me around the place. I wanted something furnished so I wouldn't have to pay to move all my stuff. And her stuff, too.

_Okay, I have GOT to stop thinking about her_.

First she showed me an apartment that was very…zen. Then she showed me an enormous apartment and I couldn't get off the couch. Literally. While I was trying to get up, I heard her say something like, 'sensing a "no"'. Damn right. The next apartment was like some castle fit into an apartment. It was very classy. Too classy for my liking. We tried about seven more apartments but nothing had the right couch. Okay, I sound like a couch potato. But maybe I am one. After we left the last one, a piece of paper flew from the wind onto my leg. I grabbed it and threw it into the air.

"David, I just don't know what you're looking for," the realtor said from behind me. "You've turned down every apartment that I've shown you. I think you need to communicate with me more on what exactly you're looking for." That paper flew onto my arm. I tossed it away again. I tried to listen to what she was saying but that damn paper flew into my face this time. I decided it must have been fate. And it was.

I read it and it said, 'apartment for lease'. It had the address on there and I checked the street I was currently on and it was on this street! I turned around and there it was! I started walking towards it and didn't slow down no matter how much the realtor told me not to go in there. Finally she gave up and made a call. When I went in, the couch was perfect. That little paper _was_ fate.

So here I am. Two days later and drinking like there's no tomorrow. Watching T.V. without a care in the world. I get up from the couch and go to the kitchen to grab another beer. I walk into the living room while opening it when I see something very strange. A blonde girl a bit smaller than me and possibly a bit younger. I scream because I thought the door was locked and this is my apartment. She screams for some odd reason.

"There's nothing worth stealing here!" she shouts, obviously scared. I could tell by her expression that she was terrified. Wait, what did she say?

"What?" I respond confused.

"There's no money, no drugs!" she exclaims out of breath.

"I'm not stealing anything!" What the hell was going on? She looked relieved.

"Okay, I'm sure there's a homeless shelter nearby. I will give you money for cab fare and a good meal but please, don't blow it on more beer, okay?" She thought I was homeless? Um, this is my apartment!

"I am not homeless. I live here."

"Okay, you can't live here, because I live here. This is my apartment." What? Maybe she was the insane one. _She_ needed to go to the homeless shelter.

"Since when?" I replied.

"Since I rented it." Well she's quick on talking. How can she rent it and me at the same ti… Wait a second.

"You rented it?"

"Yeah."

Well that confirms it.

"You know what? I don't need this."

"What?" Now she sounds confused.

"Rent scam, right?"

"What are you talking about?" Obviously, she didn't understand.

"Don't you get it? There's probably five other people who paid deposits and got the keys."

"Oh, and moved in all of their things?"

"Yeah – what?" This was all hers? Including that really comfy couch?

"This is my stuff. All of this. That's my couch, that my coffee table, and – is that a ring?" she asked looking really close to the table. I walked over to her. "Have you heard of a coaster? Or a trash can, for that matter? I don't care who you are, you're gonna mop that up. I'm getting the bucket!" She started walking towards _my _kitchen, talking on the way there. "It's like a pig moved into my house!"

"Um, what?" Did she seriously just call me a pig?

"Like a filthy pig!" Okay, confirmed! Back to the original problem.

"You, you moved in when?" But when I got to the kitchen she was gone. She disappeared. I looked around but I didn't see her. I went into the hallway and was completely confused. "Hello?" I asked. No response.

The next day, I put a lock on the door with a drill to make sure that didn't happen again. After that, I took a shower, back to my old routine. I got out and the mirror was all fogged up. I wrapped the towel around my waist and wiped the mirror. Then I saw that face again.

"I told you to get out!" It was terrifying to see that in the reflection.

"Ahh!" I screamed. I whirled around to see her but she wasn't there. I looked back n the mirror and she wasn't there either. I wiped it to make sure but she wasn't there. That's it. I was seeing things. I had to talk to my friend Jack about this. He probably won't understand or will think I'm crazy but I have to get this off my back.

**A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please leave a review even if you don't have an account.**


End file.
